risky_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Risk Survivor: Europe
Castaways Alternate Castaway Chart } | align="left" |'killerman1215' | style="background-color:blue;" |Western Tribe | style="background-color:gray;" rowspan="3"| | style="background-color:gray;" rowspan="5"| |1st Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 1, Part 1 |2 |- | | align="left" |'RealSpongestar124' | style="background-color:blue;" |Western Tribe |Eliminated 2nd Jury Member Day 1, Part 2 |1 |- | | align="left" |'Cheff_boyarde' | style="background-color:blue;" |Western Tribe |Eliminated 3rd Jury Member Day 1, Part 3 |0 |- | | align="left" |'Evantubehdoficial' | style="background-color:red;" |Eastern Tribe | style="background-color:red;" |Eastern Tribe |2nd Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 1, Part 4 |2 |- | | align="left" |'rickyneub123' | style="background-color:red;" |Eastern Tribe | style="background-color:red;" |Eastern Tribe |3rd Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 6 |1 |- | | align="left" |'ImBrazilian2' | style="background-color:red;" |Eastern Tribe | style="background-color:blue;" |Western Tribe | style="background-color:mediumspringgreen;" rowspan="5"|Central Tribe |4th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 7, Part 1 |2 |- | | align="left" |'Pavalineox' | style="background-color:red;" |Eastern Tribe | style="background-color:red;" |Eastern Tribe |Quit Day 7, Part 2 |2 |- | | align="left" |'GreatestSupercell' | style="background-color:blue;" |Western Tribe | style="background-color:blue;" |Western Tribe |Third Place 0 Votes |6 |- | | align="left" |'ssscout' | style="background-color:red;" |Eastern Tribe | style="background-color:red;" |Eastern Tribe |Runner-Up 2 Votes |5 |- | | align="left" |'Satohito' | style="background-color:blue;" |Western Tribe | style="background-color:blue;" |Western Tribe |Sole Survivor 4 Votes |2 |} Voting History } | | |''No Voting'' | |- | style="background-color:mediumspringgreen;" |ssscout | | | |Pavalineox |''Did Not Vote'' |''Did Not Vote'' |''No Voting'' | |- | style="background-color:mediumspringgreen;" |GreatestSupercell |killerman1215 |''Did Not Vote'' |''Did Not Vote'' | | |Pavalineox |''No Voting'' | |- | style="background-color:mediumspringgreen;" |Pavalineox | | | | |rickyneub123 | | | |- | style="background-color:mediumspringgreen;" |ImBrazilian2 | | | | | | | | |- | style="background-color:red;" |rickyneub123 | | | |ssscout Evantubehdoficial | | |2}} | |- | style="background-color:red;" |Evantubehdoficial | | | | | |3}} | |- | style="background-color:blue;" |Cheff_boyarde |killerman1215 |''Did Not Vote'' | | |4}} | |- | style="background-color:blue;" |RealSpongestar124 | | | |5}} | |- | style="background-color:blue;" |killerman1215 | | |6}} | |- |''America's Vote'' | |7}} | |} ✝ - Indicates a random vote. Strikethrough indicates a changed vote to break deadlock. Trivia * This is the first and only season to start with ten players. * This is the first and only season to start with two tribes. * The longest losing streak a tribe has suffered this season is the Western Tribe, who has lost the first three challenges in a row. ** The Western Tribe also holds the Risk Survivor record for being outnumbered the most, by occupying 28.6% of the cast after the elimination of Cheff_boyarde and the Tribe Swap. * The record for most bottom twos this season was set by RealSpongestar124, who was in the bottom two of votes both rounds he was in the game for. Pavalineox also ties this record, or breaks it if you include his departure a bottom two. * Both the records for most immunities and longest immunity streak for this season was set by ImBrazilian2, with five consecutive immunities. ** The Eastern Tribe was immune for three rounds before the Tribe Swap, where he was the only player to be swapped. ** The Western Tribe would then be immune for two rounds until the Tribal Merge. ** ImBrazilian2 is also the only player to have been in all three tribes (including the merged tribe) throughout the season. ** Both ImBrazilian2 and Evantubehdoficial are the only players to have been eliminated the first round that they didn't have immunity. * Pavalineox is the only player who reached the Tribal Merge to both have a vote cast against him before the Tribal Merge and be in the bottom two of votes before the Tribal Merge. ** All other players who reached the Tribal Merge had not had a vote cast against them or have been in the bottom two until the Tribal Merge, due to the lack of voting and frequency of drawing rocks to break a voteless tie.